bubbleguppiesfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Guppiesfan246/The Story of Oonarella by Guppiesfan246 and LilyNonny, as suggested by C
Hello! My friend Lily (You know her as LilyNonny) and I are going to be writing a story called Oonarella. It's basically like Cinderella, only with Bubble Guppies characters! Enjoy! Oonarella - Part 1 Oonarella was mopping the floor as her sister, Deemalina, walked down the stairs, wearing a beautiful, poofy orange gown that looked like it cost a lot. Probably more than everything Oonarella owned was worth. "Oh, Deemalina! What a pretty dress! I wish I could have something like that..." Oonarella said. "In your dreams, Oonarella." Deemalina rolled her eyes. "Mom would never ''buy anything for you. She hates you. In fact, I do too!" Oonarella thought, ''She's right. My mom does hate me. I don't know why.... I try my hardest to be nice to her, And Deemalina too! What did I do? ''She looked down at her tattered old dress. It was torn, patched and almost falling apart. The dress was a sad shade of grey, with blotches of dirt rubbed into it from not having washed it in a few months. Deemalina said, "Well, I'm off to the ball." Oonarella replied, "What ball? Can I come!?" "The ball down at the castle tonight! The prince will be there, and I will make him fall in love with me, so I can marry him and have all the money I could ever want! And just think of all the power I would have as his wife! And why would you even want to come? Nobody would like ''you." Deemalina smiled evilly. Oonarella was shocked. "I guess you're right. Nobody would like me.... But, sis! You can't just marry the prince for his money! You should marry someone because you love them and they love you!" "Ha! You think I care what you think? Just face facts- I will marry him and there is nothing ''you can ''do about it." "Okay...." Oonarella frowned, holding back tears. "And make sure you clean my room, wash the dishes, do the laundry, and cook dinner while I am gone. And this better all be done before I get back, or else." ''Deemalina demanded. "And finish cleaning these floors, they are filthy!" "Sure. I will." Oonarella nodded. She couldn't keep herself from crying for much longer. "Okay. Bye-bye! Be back at 1:30 AM, when the ball ends!" Deemalina sang, walking out the front door. Almost as soon as the door shut, tears began streaming down Oonarella's cheeks. "It's just not fair.... I wish I could be a princess, just for ''one night.... I could go to the ball... It would be the best day of my life, I would never forget it... But that will never happen, I guess I'm stuck here cleaning forever..." Oonarella heard a voice. "Hello? Did I hear someone make a wish?" the voice asked. "Who... are you?!" Oonarella replied as she looked around frantically. "And ''where ''are you?" "I'm your Fairy Godmother, Molline! And I'm over here!" The cheerful voice called from behind. 02:57, August 25, 2012 (UTC)02:57, August 25, 2012 (UTC)02:57, August 25, 2012 (UTC)02:57, August 25, 2012 (UTC)MiriamMolly (talk) Well, that's all for Part 1! LilyNonny will be writing Part 2. Feel free to write your thoughts, comments, and suggestions in a reply! ~ MiriamMolly Category:Blog posts